


Of Parenting and Wings

by Sablesilverrain



Series: Wings [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Creature Fic, Kidfic, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Malfoy men and their lax morals, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Scenting, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Sequel to Of Purebloods and Wings. Explores Harry and Lucius' lives after the war, with snapshots into their lives and their childrens' lives. Will likely also contain some Severus/Draco scenes.





	1. Of Parenting and Wings

Harry let out a frustrated whine as the body behind him shifted and uncurled from around him, leaving him cold as his mate left the bed.

 

“I’ll be back soon, Love.” Lucius assured him. “Why don’t you order something from the elves? We can eat before we go back to bed.” He suggested.

 

“Fine.” Harry grumbled, rolling out of the comfortable bed.

 

The island was warm already, and the open windows were letting in the bright morning light, making the small bungalow seem bright and airy.

 

Harry ordered Rubika fruit, since he could have it while he wasn’t on the potion, and sat at the table waiting for Lucius to emerge from the bathroom.

 

They ate, keeping a light conversation going through the bond, feelings of contentment, love and a faint arousal passing between the two like water through the bond, beginning at one end and being picked up by the other person, who returned it almost instantly.

 

“When we _do_ succeed in getting you pregnant, who will we tell first, and how long do you want to wait before letting the public know?” Lucius asked, breaking the silence.

 

Harry hummed. “Well, Draco deserves to know he’s not alone, and I’m close with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. I’d like them to know. Honestly, the whole Weasley family should be told. And Remus. Poppy will have to know, since she will be treating me until the end of the year.” He mused.

 

“I took the liberty of looking up a Healer that has experience with different inheritances and their birthing processes, and she has assured me that she has attended a Fae birth, as well as two High Elven births, both with the same male, so she _should_ be well-equipped to deal with any eventualities that come about during your pregnancy and birth, if you decide to employ her as your midwife.” Lucius said. “You and she will set up a time to meet if you want to talk to her. You may suit, you may not. But I feel it’s best to have a solid plan in place.”

 

“Does she know how to handle a Faurae birth?” Harry asked.

 

Lucius chuckled. “She will have after dealing with Draco’s birth.”

 

“And you got him to _agree_ to use her?” Harry asked.

 

“Honestly, Severus was the most reticent about it. He trusts so rarely, and he seems willing to go the entire pregnancy drawing solely on his own and Poppy’s healer training. I know my son, however, and that simply will not do for him. He will need a specialist, as he gave himself over fully to his instincts once he fledged. He dove headfirst into searching for a mate, and you saw how he handled that. The boy was _born_ to be a Faurae. He’s happier now than I’ve ever seen him. He’s always been dissatisfied with some aspect of himself, but now, he is in his element. He’s not as stressed, now that he can just _be_ , and trust in his mate to protect and coddle him.” Lucius smiled fondly, and Harry smiled back at him. “He was the most difficult child, but the young man he has become made every tension headache he gave me worth it.”

 

“He really is a great person, though he’s a right prick to those he doesn’t like.” Harry added wryly.

 

Lucius snorted. “I didn’t raise the most _tolerant_ son, but with the crowd I ran with, I couldn’t afford to. He would have been a liability if I had raised him to be a soft-hearted champion of the weak.”

 

“I guess that’s true. Well, I’ll meet the midwife; we’ll see how it turns out. I still have to get pregnant first.” Harry pointed out.

 

“True.” Lucius’ smile turned predatory. “Let’s get right on that, shall we?”

 

*****

 

Harry sat up, grabbing his wand and turning it off.

 

Lucius groaned. “Is it Saturday already?” He rasped from behind Harry.

 

Harry smiled fondly as his sleep-roughened voice. “I’m afraid it is.” He sat up and rubbed at his eyes.

 

“Well, it looks like we’re staying until tomorrow, after all.” Lucius said in satisfaction.

 

“What? Why?” Harry asked.

 

“Look at your wings.” The man said in amusement.

 

Harry drew one wing around and watched as several feathers dislodged and floated down onto the bed. “Oh!” He smiled widely. “I’m pregnant!”

 

Lucius hummed. “Yes, you most certainly are.” He purred. “Shall we try for twins?” He asked, pressing Harry back into the pillows.

 

Harry laughed. “You can’t get me _more_ pregnant, Lucius, it doesn’t work that way.” He chastised teasingly.

 

Lucius narrowed his eyes. “Well, I can certainly _try_. Who knows, I may succeed.”

 

“Mm, well, I’m definitely not going to turn down celebratory sex, at any rate.” Harry murmured, baring his neck for Lucius to lick and suck at his mark, sending shivers down his spine.

 

Lucius hummed against his skin, reaching down to work first one, then two fingers into Harry’s body. “You’re pleasantly pliant right now.” He commented.

 

“That’s because you—mmm—kept waking me up for another go-round last night.” Harry reminded him.

 

“Oh, yes, I _did_ do that, didn’t I?” Lucius added a third finger and _twisted_ , and Harry let out a sharp cry. Lucius chuckled. “I do so enjoy the sounds you make for me.” He leaned down and let his lips brush Harry’s ear as he added, “It’s so rewarding to hear what I do to you.”

 

Harry mewled. “Please, put something _in_ me! The fingers are such a _tease_!” He begged.

 

Lucius withdrew his fingers and slicked his cock, then slid into Harry and began to move.

 

Harry grabbed two handfuls of Lucius’ hair and the man sighed softly. “My _hair_ …” Lucius began feebly, giving in when Harry used the hair to pull him into a heated kiss.

 

“Fuck me, Lucius.” Harry demanded.

 

Lucius smiled and complied.


	2. Good News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little snippet for you!

Harry slid into the seat right next to Draco and began loading his plate with food.

 

Draco eyed him mutinously. “Glad you could join us.” He drawled in clear irritation. “Though I was _expecting_ you back _yesterday_ , and there was no _letter_ , no _Patronus_ , no word at _all_ that you were staying an extra—” He sniffed a few times, frowned, then leaned in close to Harry’s neck and inhaled deeply.

 

Harry threw up a quick muffliato, knowing what was about to happen.

 

Draco smiled widely. “Congratulations!” He said in excitement. “Well, _that_ explains things!”

 

Hermione frowned, but Ginny squealed. “Really? I’m going to be an _Aunt_?” She asked. She couldn’t tackle Harry from across the table, but it was clear she wanted to launch herself at the Faurae.

 

“Yes, but be gentle with me, because it’s only barely started. I could still lose it easily. No rushing me and knocking me down to smother me with Weasley affection. As much as I enjoy that.” Harry told her lightly.

 

Hermione was staring at him contemplatively. “Are you really ready to start a family, Harry? Wouldn’t it be wiser to wait? Perhaps until you’re situated firmly in a career?” She asked him.

 

‘Well,’ Harry thought, ‘At least that’s better than I was expecting. It’s not a lecture, so I’ll take it.’ “Honestly, I’m _thrilled_ to be pregnant; I can’t _wait_ to see Lucius raising our children. He took a backseat with Draco in order to not ruin his childhood like his father had done with him, but I’m going to show him that it _is_ possible to achieve a happy middle ground. Enough to be present in the child’s life, yet not burden them with responsibilities too soon.” He told her. “And it’ll be _your_ niece or nephew, too, you know. Surely that’s worth getting excited over?” He cajoled.

 

Hermione smiled. “I suppose there _is_ that. I want to be present for the birth, and you’ll let me keep baby books detailing their milestones, right? Purely for academic use. There’s so little known about Faurae, I want to see how their growth differs from normal.” She told Harry.

 

Harry smiled. “Fine.” He told her. “Just make sure they’re spelled so only you and other Faurae can read them.”

 

Hermione nodded. “Of course.”

 

Ron cleared his throat. “You’ll need to write to Mum as soon as you have the time; she needs to know early.”

 

Harry smiled. “Oh, don’t worry, that part is happening pretty definitely.” He said lightly. “She’d kill me if I didn’t.”


	3. The Bump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happening here, but I wanted to display at least a little of Lucius' fascination with Harry's body before we moved very far into the pregnancy. So this chapter deals with that. Short, but I like it. It's cute.

Harry heard Lucius’ wand go off and groaned, snuggling deeper into his pillow.

 

“Would you like to join me in the shower, Love? I promise to wake you in a most _pleasant_ manner.” Lucius purred, pulling on the blanket Harry had clutched in his hands, pulled up to his chin.

 

“But I want more _sleep_.” Harry whined.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Yes, well, you should get up early so you’re not quite as groggy during breakfast. You know you take a while to properly wake. Come on, get up and let’s shower.”

 

Harry got up. “This pleasant wake-up had better involve my cock in your mouth.” He grumbled, getting out of bed and heading bleary-eyed into the bathroom.

 

Lucius smirked. “As long as you let me get my hands on you at the same time, it will.”

 

“You just want to run your hands over my bump.” Harry said in fond amusement. “It’s barely even _there_ , and you’re so excited over it.”

 

Lucius flushed a bit. “I find your body gorgeous, and your _bump_ , as you call it, is proof that I’ve given you something no one else can.” He said reasonably.

 

“Yeah, because if anyone else came at me naked as the day they were born, I’d skin them alive. Or laugh. Which would probably be just as bad.” Harry mused.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Into the shower, Love. Remember, you’ve got N.E.W.T.s today. Best get ready for them. They aren’t called ‘Nastily Exhausting’ for nothing.”

 

Harry sighed. “I’ll fail History of Magic, but I should do well in Defence, so it will even out in the end.” He said.

 

Lucius dropped to his knees in front of Harry, hands immediately seeking out the small roundness of Harry’s barely-there bump. “For now, just relax. Don’t worry about anything but what you’re feeling. There is plenty of time to worry about the tests while you’re taking them.” He murmured, then took Harry into his mouth.

 

Harry buried his hands in his mate’s hair and surrendered to sensation, letting his cares dissolve into nothingness for a little while.


	4. A Girl

Draco laid a hand over his rounded belly, watching Harry go through the same procedure he’d recently gone through. He was having a boy, not surprisingly, and now it was Harry’s turn to find out the sex of his firstborn.

 

The midwife carefully surrounded the foetus with her magic and drew the image of it out to hover above Harry’s abdomen. She smiled. “It looks like you’re having a little girl. She’s active.” She said in amusement as the image kicked out and rolled over.

 

Lucius chuckled. “She’s a show-off. Pure Malfoy. Thank you, healer Tomoy.” He said.

 

The healer shook her head, dispelling the image. “I’ve told you before, Lucius, it’s Pamela. No need for formalities now that I’ve seen your sub in various states of undress. We all need to become comfortable with each other if the delivery is to go off without a hitch. Creature births can be tricky unless there is trust established beforehand.”

 

Severus snorted. “I’m still not sure my inner Faurae will allow you to be in the room with my labouring sub. I’m so overprotective of him already.” He mused, wrapping an arm around Draco and pulling the blond in close to his side.

 

Draco preened at the move, overjoyed that Severus was being openly affectionate in front of his father and stepfather for once.

 

Harry shrugged, sitting up. “Either way, we’ll need a healer. It’s not a good idea to go it alone.”

 

“I’m sure instinct will kick in once we go into labour and the rest will come naturally.” Draco told him. “That’s how it is for most creatures. Why should we be any different?”

 

“I’d be more comfortable with a trained midwife there with me.” Harry said.

 

Lucius smiled. “And you’ll have one.” He assured the brunet. “You’ll have whatever you want.”

 

“Right now, I want to relax in the pool. Draco, fancy a swim?”

 

Draco perked up. “Sure, sounds great!”

 

Severus smiled at him. “I will sit with Lucius while you two have your fun. Don’t get too exuberant. Remember you have a baby in your belly to worry about now.” He warned.

 

“We’ll be sufficiently careful, Sev. Promise.” Draco told him before rising onto tiptoe to brush a kiss against his cheek. “See you later.”

 

Harry got up and kissed Lucius, then followed Draco out of the room.


	5. A Labour of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Draco/Severus chapter, I did warn you this would happen. But it's important to see Pamela's first experience with a Faurae birth to understand her reactions when Harry's turn comes. So here you go!

Draco winced and stood. “Severus.” He said, pressing a hand against his lower back as a spasm shot through the muscles there.

 

The man kept his attention on the papers he was grading, seeming not to hear Draco.

 

“ _Severus_!” Draco snapped, a good deal more loudly.

 

Severus’ head shot up. “Mm?” He hummed questioningly.

 

“It’s _time_.” Draco told him.

 

“Time?” Severus echoed blankly, then he paled. “ _Time_?!” He stood up. “Take the Floo to the Manor, have Pippy help you to the bedroom, I’ll be there as soon as I grab your bag and call Pamela.” He said hurriedly, sending a Patronus to Dumbledore.

 

Draco nodded and left through the Floo, coming out in Prince Manor. “Pippy!” He called out.

 

The house-elf appeared immediately and her eyes widened comically. Draco was too preoccupied to appreciate the hilarity of the expression. “Master Draco is in _labour_!” She said, pressing one hand into the small of his back and bracing the other one on one hip, guiding him toward the stairs. “Come, Master Draco. We’s must get you in bed before little Faurae baby comes out. Master Severus will take care of you. Good care of his mate and Faurae baby.” She assured him.

 

“Healer Pamela Tomoy will be coming soon, too. She’s going to help me have this little one.” Draco explained, wincing when another contraction lanced through his body. They didn’t seem to be centring on his stomach. Instead, they were starting in his back and travelling down between his legs. He reached down to feel what was happening down there, and paled as his hands discovered his missing cock and the slowly widening hole where no hole had been before.

 

‘Well, that explains how the baby will be getting out.’ He thought in a mixture of amusement and horror, equal parts both.

 

The house-elf eyed him in disbelief. “If Master Draco and Master Severus _want_ her here, I’s can’t stop you. But I’s think instincts will make yous change yous minds.”

 

Draco got into bed and took his robe off, dropping it next to the bed. “Put that in the laundry, Pippy, then wait for Severus and the Healer. They should be here soon.”

 

Pippy bowed and took the robe, soaked with sweat and small amounts of… _Other fluids_ , and took the garment to the laundry room as Draco drew the sheet over himself.

 

There was a knock at the door and Severus opened it, closely followed by Pamela.

 

“Hello.” Draco said evenly, wincing as another pain engulfed him.

 

Pamela smiled as Severus leaned in for a kiss.

 

“Hello, Draco. I can see your birth is progressing like an Elven birth, am I right? Are you forming a birth canal?” She asked, casting a quick sanitation spell on her hands.

 

Draco nodded and Pamela began to move to the foot of the bed, only for Severus to block her with his body and growl menacingly.

 

Pamela tsked and shook her head. “ _Really_ , Severus, we’ve been over this. I understand you are very protective of your mate, but I in no way mean him harm, and you really _should_ take advantage of my expertise in this situation. You could use a trained midwife, rather than relying on yourself and your meagre healer training.”

 

Severus narrowed his eyes on her. “ _I_ will check his dilation. You can take over when he enters the next phase of labour.” He ground out.

 

Pamela sighed, but nodded. “Very well. Sanitize your hands and check for how far along the birth canal is. He will dilate as it appears, so it should be fairly straightforward. Even for a Potions Master.” She muttered, earning her a sharp glare from Severus, to which she returned a sweet smile.

 

Severus did as she bade, then ducked under the sheet, rather than bare his mate to her gaze.

 

Pamela snorted in amusement at the action. “ _Honestly_.” She muttered. “Does that make you feel any better, Severus?” She asked.

 

“ _Yes_.” Severus snapped, fingers probing Draco’s new orifice carefully. He finished his inspection and emerged from under the sheet. “He is six centimetres dilated already.” He said worriedly.

 

Pamela nodded. “Which means he waited until he was _sure_ he was in labour before telling you. Smart boy, but headstrong. Be careful with your next pregnancies, Draco darling. The labour process will progress much faster.” She warned. “Don’t let it wait too long.”

 

“Duly noted.” Draco ground out. “Is it supposed to hurt for longer periods each time the pain returns?” He asked.

 

Pamela hummed. “I can’t be one hundred percent sure, as this is my first Faurae birth, but if it is progressing like an Elven birth, then yes. The birth canal grows more each wave, until it is complete, at which point you will likely have an hour or so reprieve, this being your first birth. Once you pass that point, the real labour begins, and you will push until your child emerges into the world. I will help you take care of the aftermath and you will be left alone after that to bond with your son and mate as a family. It is the best part of any creature’s pregnancy, those first few hours after birth. You don’t understand until you have your child in your arms just how breath-taking and humbling it is to discover the perfection you two created together.”

 

Severus stroked a hand over Draco’s damp brow. “I can’t wait. Draco, thank you for giving me this.”

 

Draco smiled up at him. “You’re welcome. I wonder what he’s going to look like?” He mused.

 

“Your hair has been passed down through the Malfoy line for generations. I suspect even my dark hair cannot overcome that hair.” Severus smiled. “I suspect it will be a blond boy with dark, serious eyes.”

 

Draco chuckled. “You’re probably right.”

 

*****

 

“He is waking.” Severus told Pamela, who turned from the book she was writing in.

 

“Good.” She said briskly. “Right on time. His contractions probably woke him.” She said.

 

Draco gritted his teeth. “Yes, they did, and now they’re in my stomach rather than my back and privates.” He told her.

 

Pamela nodded, drawing back the sheet and bunching it around his waist as Severus loomed over her shoulder, growling softly. “This part will hurt; I’m not going to lie. But it will be worth it when you hold your son, trust me.” She promised.

 

Draco nodded. “When do I push?”

 

Pamela cast a quick spell over him and hummed. “Almost time.” She told him. “Give it about ten more minutes.”

 

Draco and Severus shared a smile, after which Severus went right back to breathing down Pamela’s neck and growling.

 

Pamela was the very epitome of patience. She let him growl and tuned him out with practiced ease. “All right.” She said to Draco after ten minutes had passed. “Next contraction I’m going to have you start pushing.”

 

Draco nodded and steeled himself for what was said to be the worst part of labour.

 

Pamela bent slightly, between Draco’s bent legs, and watched his stomach muscles for the next contraction to hit. When it did, she smiled. “Alright, Draco. Push.” She said firmly.

 

Draco pushed and strained, as Severus watched like a hawk.

 

He paused once the contraction ended, and panted while Pamela watched for the next one.

 

After about twenty minutes of pushing, he growled. “Isn’t it coming out yet?”

 

Pamela chuckled. “Actually, it is. I can see the head when you push now. A few more should do it.” She said encouragingly.

 

Draco nodded and redoubled his efforts when she told him to push.

 

He couldn’t hold back a cry of pain as the head breached, but kept going at Pamela’s excited urging. “Just a bit more! Come on, here come the shoulders! And _there he is_!” She said happily as she cradled the squalling baby, grabbing a cloth to clean him and another to wrap him in. She wiped off the blood and handed him to Severus to hold while she quickly cut the cord with a spell and turned back to Draco to help him pass the afterbirth.

 

After the post-labour cleanup was finished, she looked over the three, who were huddled together at the head of the bed, Draco and Severus staring raptly down at their newborn son.

 

“I’ll come back to check on you tomorrow.” Pamela told them, letting herself out.

 

Draco and Severus basked in the wonder of their son for several hours before they surfaced to realize that at some point, Pamela had left.


	6. Dante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11:01 PM. I made it in time! Still counts as being posted today, if only just.

Draco smiled as Harry and Lucius walked into the room. “How are you doing? Pamela just left. Our little Dante is perfect. He’s got tiny baby fangs already, just peeking through his gums.” He said proudly.

 

Harry blinked in surprise. “Is that normal?” He asked. “Fangs so soon?’

 

Draco smiled. “The Fae have fangs from birth. They lose their baby set at five and their adult set grows in, which are longer and sharper. His seem to be sharper than Fae milk fangs, she says. I don’t know if that’s because they’re a different species or not. Want to hold him?” Draco held him out.

 

“Sure.” Harry gently took the baby and smiled down at him. He was tiny, and had a bald head with just a few blond hairs sparsely dusted over his head. His eyes were a dark blue that appeared almost black. “Is he going to have Severus’ eyes, do you think?” He asked.

 

Draco hummed. “I think he’ll have dark eyes, yes. He’s a Faurae, so they might end up differently coloured. It would be awesome if they ended up purple or something like that.”

 

Lucius hummed. “It would be interesting to have a grandchild with purple eyes, that much is true.”

 

Severus was watching Harry like a hawk, but seemed okay with the other submissive holding his child.

 

“Go ahead and let Father have a turn holding him.” Draco told Harry.

 

Harry handed the baby over and Lucius smiled down at the boy. “Little Dante. Welcome to the family, little one.” He said softly.

 

Severus was visibly tense watching Lucius hold his son.

 

“He’s beautiful, Draco. Well done, son.” Lucius said. “He’s going to be a dominant, I think. He has that look about him.” He mused, staring down at the scrunched-up face. He grinned. “He really looks like Severus. Look at that scowl!” He laughed.

 

Harry looked up at the man in question and laughed at the matching scowl on his face. “ _Exactly_ like him, yes.” He chortled.

 

“I resent that remark.” He stepped up to Lucius. “You can give my son back now.” He said.

 

Lucius handed the baby back, still chuckling lightly. “He got Draco’s nose and lips, but the brow line and cheekbones are all you, Severus.”

 

Draco chuckled. “Hopefully he’ll have _my_ disposition.” He said lightly.

 

Lucius nodded. “One can only hope. Well, we’ll get home. I hope to see you soon, Draco. Come visit when you’re up and about again.” He said, wrapping an arm around Harry and leading him out of the room.


	7. Blood and Watermelon

Lucius set his book aside and ran a hand through Harry’s hair where the brunet’s head rested on his shoulder. “Harry, let’s get under the covers properly and go to sleep.”

 

There was no response.

 

“Harry?” Lucius asked, shifting. He felt Harry’s fangs slide out of his shoulder where the brunet had apparently fallen asleep while drinking his blood. He cast a quick spell instants before he felt Harry’s head turn back toward him and fangs slid in a little way further down. “Are you biting me in your _sleep_?” He asked in annoyance.

 

“Mm.” Harry hummed, barely awake.

 

Lucius sighed. “Don’t fall asleep with your fangs in me; it’s bad form.” He chastised.

 

Harry sucked some more and tried to mumble around the flesh in his mouth.

 

“Pull your mouth off me to speak, Love.” Lucius told him, holding back laughter.

 

Harry gave one last suck, licked the wounds closed and pouted up at Lucius. “I can’t help it! I crave your blood lately and it soothes me. Makes it easier to sleep.”

 

Lucius sighed. “Maybe I should fill a bottle with blood each night for you.” He muttered.

 

Harry perked up. “ _Could_ you?” He asked in interest.

 

Lucius sighed. “I was being facetious, but I _could_.” He allowed.

 

“That would be nice. I think I’d like that.” Harry murmured.

 

“Then I suppose that’s what I’ll do.” Lucius said wryly.

 

“Thank you.” Harry said, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before sliding down under the covers and closing his eyes. “Good night.”

 

Lucius got comfortable, smiling indulgently. “Good night, Love. Sleep well.”

 

*****

 

“I want watermelon.” Harry said to himself. He got up and waddled to Lucius’ study from the parlour. “Lucius.” He said.

 

Lucius hummed in question.

 

“I want watermelon.” Harry said firmly.

 

Lucius looked up, setting his quill down. “Watermelon?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” Harry took the seat in front of the fire. “Watermelon.”

 

Lucius frowned. “Love, watermelon is not in _season_ right now.” He tried to reason with his very pregnant—and somewhat volatile—mate.

 

Harry frowned and looked Lucius straight in the eye. “I. Want. _Watermelon_!” He snapped.

 

Lucius cleared his throat, standing up. “Yes, Darling, anything you want. I’ll be back shortly.” He laid a kiss on Harry’s lips before standing and Apparating away.

 

Harry smiled and leaned back in his chair.

 

Lucius was a wonderful mate. Harry knew he’d soon have his watermelon, out of season or no.


	8. Lily Flower

Harry winced as another pain lanced through his back. More Braxton-Hicks contractions. He hissed in a breath as the pain shifted to between his legs, and stiffened. Okay, _that_ was new.

 

He got up with some difficulty and waddled his way to the sitting room connected to the Master bedroom, where Lucius had moved his endless paperwork to be closer to his heavily pregnant mate while he drew ever closer to the birth. “Luc.” Harry said quietly.

 

Lucius hummed and finished writing something, then looked up to meet Harry’s gaze. “Yes, Love?” He questioned.

 

“Is it normal for back contractions to circle around and end in pain between the legs? Should I be worried?” Harry asked.

 

Lucius smiled widely. “No, Love, that means you’re in labour. The early stages, yes, but labour nonetheless. Your birth canal is forming. Get back into bed and have a house-elf strip everything but the sheets. There’s no reason to ruin the comforter. I’ll call Pamela.” He said, setting his quill down. “I’ll join you as soon as I can. In the meantime,” He grabbed a vial and filled it with his blood. “Drink this once you get into bed. You won’t be allowed anything during the labour, and remember what Her Majesty said in her last letter: it will help with the pain.” He reminded his mate.

 

Harry nodded. “Thanks. I wouldn’t have thought to ask. Bit preoccupied.” He explained, taking the vial and walking back into the bedroom. He called for Kittle, the Head Elf.

 

Once the bed was stripped and Harry was back in it, licking the remnants of blood from his upper lip, Lucius came back into the room. “Pamela is on her way, and Ellie is going to lead her here. Ellie will be the Elf assigned to our little Lily. She did a wonderful job with Draco, after all.”

 

Harry frowned. “We won’t have an Elf play babysitter with our daughter. There’s no need.” He said firmly.

 

Lucius smiled indulgently. “Of course not, Love. But while you are in the shower and I-“

 

“Are watching the baby.” Harry finished.

 

Lucius frowned. “I need to keep up with my business dealings, or our income will stop coming in. I owe it to our children to keep up on that.” He said.

 

“And you can do that while I take care of Lily. When I need you to watch her, you will make time, or there will be hell to pay.” Harry said cheerfully, just as Pamela walked in.

 

“I see you’re already in bed, wonderful. How are things?” She asked, casting a sanitation spell on her hands.

 

Harry smiled. “Good. I’m having pains, but Lucius says it’s just the birth canal forming.” He said.

 

Pamela nodded. “Yes, it’s much like an Elven Birth at first; you grow the birth canal and dilate at the same time. Then there’s a reprieve before the pushing starts.” She moved the sheet and sighed. “You need to be wearing less.” She told Harry in amusement.

 

“Oh! Right!” Harry vanished his trousers and boxers, blushing. He then proceeded to open his shirt at Lucius’ pointed look. If he planned to breastfeed, which he did, he needed to be ready.

 

Pamela chuckled and began checking his opening, making sure it was growing at an acceptable rate. “Four fingers dilated, that’s almost halfway. Still some time to go, so just relax and ride the pain, it shouldn’t be unbearable, just irritating.” She advised. “It will get worse as you get further along.”

 

“Pamela, would you say it is a bad idea to have a house-elf watch our baby whilst we are both busy?” Lucius asked conversationally.

 

Harry shot him a glare.

 

“You shouldn’t need to very often, you are a couple, which makes things easier than it would be for a single parent, but I can see the sense in doing so, once in a while. To ensure you both get a good night’s sleep when you’ve been run ragged, or after a few months have passed to give yourselves an opportunity to enjoy intimacy again. Not all the time, but by all means, if the house-elf knows what they are doing, let them help out. It’s not unheard of, and no one will think less of you for taking advantage of the resources at your disposal.” She said lightly.

 

“Arsehole.” Harry muttered. “You should have left her out of the discussion.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “I know when I am right, Love. We are going to need time away from the baby for our sanity, if nothing else. We cannot do everything all the time for the baby. Lily will not be upset if we have help rearing her to preserve our peace of mind. She will not even notice, because we will be there most of the time. Once she is old enough to remember, the house-elf will be a backup plan only.” He added. “Draco had no complaints.”

 

Harry frowned. “ _Draco_ was a spoiled little brat.” He pointed out.

 

Lucius pursed his lips. “Well, _yes_ , but that was his _mother’s_ doing, not mine.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Fine, we can have a house-elf help, but we will do the bulk of the child-rearing.” He said firmly.

 

“I have no problems with that. How are you feeling?” Lucius asked, brushing hair out of Harry’s eyes.

 

“In pain, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Harry answered.

 

Pamela checked him again. “Eight fingers. It’s almost time.” She told them cheerfully.

 

Harry smiled thinly. “Goody.” He said, trying to stay upbeat.

 

Both Pamela and Lucius could tell he was worried about the labour.

 

“It will be over quickly, and you’ve had an easy pregnancy, there shouldn’t be any complications.” Pamela assured him.

 

“I’m just worried about the pain, mostly.” Harry told her.

 

Pamela smiled. “You can have a pain potion when it’s all over, if you’re still hurting. You _shouldn’t_ , but there’s always a _chance_ the pain will linger.”

 

“Think of finally holding our little Lily in your arms for the first time. It will all be worth it. I promise.” Lucius said to Harry, a soft smile on his face.

 

“Ten fingers!” Pamela announced happily from between Harry’s legs. “You’ll get a reprieve now, usually about an hour, and then, when the normal contractions get close enough together, you’ll start to push. Have the normal contractions started, dear?” She asked curiously.

 

Harry frowned. “I don’t think s—Oh! Yes, I think I just had one! That wasn’t so bad.”

 

Pamela laughed humourlessly. “Oh, it gets worse, trust me.” She assured Harry in a dark tone.

 

Harry looked at her wryly. “Not encouraging in the least. You’re not getting a tip!” He told her sternly.

 

Pamela laughed. “Your humour in the face of pain is refreshing, I have to say.” She told him brightly.

 

“One of my best features.” Harry quipped.

 

“Mm, along with an absolutely _scrumptious_ body, my Love.” Lucius agreed. “Your arse, especially.” He whispered in Harry’s ear.

 

The brunet’s face flamed. “ _Lucius_! She doesn’t need to know that! Kindly keep those thoughts to yourself.” He hissed.

 

“I heard nothing. Lucius, join me in the other room for a little while. Harry needs to try and rest, and I have a feeling he can only do that with both of us out of the room.” Pamela told him.

 

Lucius followed her outside. “How long are we giving him?” He asked tensely. “He _is_ in labour.”

 

Pamela smiled. “I’m well aware of that. Twenty-five minutes should be long enough for him to recharge, and we will not miss our cue if we re-enter then. It will be fine.”

 

*****

 

Inside the room, Harry was dozing, the contractions not bothering him too much. After growing up with Vernon and Dudley’s brand of abuse, he had a rather high threshold for pain, and he was even better able to ignore it in light of what the end result would be.

 

He drifted, and soon, he found himself in a vision.

 

Lucius was coaxing Lily to eat from a spoon that held a green mushy substance that Harry couldn’t readily identify as anything other than baby food.

 

Lily accepted the spoon, but upon tasting the green mush, she screwed up her face and it came right back out, dribbling down her chin.

 

Lucius sighed and scooped the mess back onto the spoon, trying a second time to feed it to her. “Come on, Lily Flower. It’s just broccoli. You want to grow up big and strong, don’t you? Open up.” He cajoled.

 

Lily gave him a look that clearly translated as “Are you kidding me? That’s not peas, and I want nothing to do with it.”

 

Harry laughed. “I don’t think she likes broccoli, Luc. Go ahead and give her the pears, so she’s at least eaten _something_. We can try the broccoli again when she’s older.”

 

Lucius sighed and wiped the spoon clean with a cloth he had in his lap, then opened a different small jar. “Daddy spoils you.” He muttered. “He doesn’t like broccoli either, but I’m afraid it’s a necessary evil.” He said, feeding her pears, which she accepted far more readily.

 

Harry came out of his daze as a sharp pain lanced through him and gritted his teeth.

 

Pamela and Lucius came back in.

 

“How are we doing?” The Healer asked, placing a hand on Harry’s stomach to feel the strength and frequency of contractions.

 

Harry blew out a breath. “They’re getting more painful.” He said.

 

Pamela nodded. “Well, that’s because you’re ready to start pushing. You got there faster than I thought you would, but we came back in just in time. Next contraction I want you to push. As hard as you can, alright?”

 

Harry nodded his understanding and Pamela took her position between his spread knees.

 

“Good. Now, push.”

 

Harry pushed and relaxed by turns until Pamela popped up to excitedly declare, “I can see her! Keep going, Harry, you’re doing great! Now, push!”

 

Harry put all his effort into his next push, and couldn’t hold back a sharp cry as he forced the shoulders out, but when he heard the loud, unhappy wail of his daughter, he seemed to gain a second wind. He watched Pamela cut the cord and hand the baby off to Lucius.

 

“One more good push to deliver the afterbirth, then I can leave you with your baby.” She said happily.

 

Harry finished his part of the ordeal on autopilot, staring at his daughter. She was a red and scrunched-up looking thing, but Harry had never seen a more beautiful person in his life.

 

“There, we’re done! I’ll come by tomorrow to check on you.” Pamela promised as Harry took his daughter and immediately offered her a nipple.

 

“Thank you, Pamela. We’ll be ready.” Lucius said. “Kittle will show you out.”

 

Pamela smiled as she heard Harry’s sharp “Ow!” as she left the room. Harry had discovered his daughter’s tiny, sharp fangs, from the sound of things.


	9. The Offer

Harry smiled down at the three babies playing on Lily’s seafoam green blanket. Dante, who had Draco’s blond hair, though somehow it had ended up _curly_ , and Severus’ black eyes, though more often than not, they were lit up in laughter, unlike his father’s.

 

Lily had gotten the trademark Malfoy blond hair, too, along with Harry’s green eyes. Her hair had escaped the messy tufts, though, and looked like it was going to have a slight wave to it. 

 

The third baby was Revyn and Nathan’s son, Zaren.  

 

Harry had expressed his very enthusiastic opinion of the name as soon as he heard it, exclaiming that it was “so cute!” and asking how they had come up with it. Nathan had explained that it was his great-grandfather’s name, and that the man was a clan leader for a different Elf clan, one that resided closer to Harry and Lucius, just off of the Manor’s land.

 

Zaren was adorable, in Harry’s opinion. He had magenta hair, which thrilled Revyn, though he knew his son would likely hate the colour, and he had gold eyes. Harry had asked if they had been expecting that colouring, and Revyn had explained that for Elves and Fae, hair and eye colour could be any colour at all, and so no, they’d had no idea what colouring their son would have. They were happy with the result, though. They thought their baby was the cutest baby ever.

 

“We should have Kilton and Tyrell visit soon, don’t you think?” Draco asked Severus.

 

Severus sipped at his tea and hummed. “We could, there is space at the Manor for them to stay a few days. You’d have to do what Harry did and get permission from Dumbledore to go into the forest to meet with them.”

 

“Or I could borrow Archimedes from Father and write to them. He knows the way to get into their realm, remember?” Draco reminded the man.

 

“Oh, yes. Or you could do _that_ , I suppose.” He agreed.

 

Harry snorted. “I _wrote_ Revyn before I went to visit. I can’t open the portal by myself, remember?” He pointed out.

 

Revyn smiled. “I’m sure Matriona would be willing to teach you. She likes you.” He told Harry.

 

Lucius was seated on Harry’s left, talking to Trystan and Arianna.

 

Trystan smiled. “I really am glad you found a mate. It’s a wonderful bond to share. Love looks good on you.” He said when there was a lull in the conversation.

 

Lucius returned his smile. “Likewise. Are you planning any children any time soon?” He asked.

 

Arianna shook her head. “Not just yet. I’m busy with work. I’m working as a Healer for the Elves, but there are many differences between Elves and Fae, so the Fae training I got isn't really all that helpful. I’m still relearning a lot of things. I’m also writing a book about the differences, that I will be sending to the Royal Publishing House to help other Fae that train as Healers and decide to live with Elves. It’s happened before, but no one seemed inclined to write down their findings to make things easier for the next in line.”

 

Zaren rolled over and tried to get his arms and legs under himself, but only succeeded in tucking his legs under his hips and pushing his bum into the air.

 

Harry and Revyn laughed at the sight.

 

“That’s just too cute! He doesn’t quite know how to crawl yet, but he clearly _wants_ to.” Harry said through his laughter.

 

“Your daughter will do the same eventually. He’s been able to get up on all fours and rock so far, but every time he gets some forward motion going, he collapses onto his belly again. He’s getting close. He just does this most often.” Nathan said wryly.

 

Harry shrugged. “Hey, everybody's got to start somewhere.” He said lightly. “He'll get it.”

 

Revyn was staring at Harry thoughtfully, obviously deep in contemplation of something. He snapped out of his daze and spoke. “Harry, I have a proposition for you.” He said softly, trying to keep his words semi-private.

 

“Go on.” Harry murmured, a mannerism he'd picked up from his mate.

 

Revyn nodded. “I was thinking, when is the last time you and Lucius had a full night of sleep and a lazy morning to spend in bed together?” He asked.

 

Harry sighed wistfully. “Two and a half months. We haven’t had that since before Lily came along. I wouldn’t change things for the _world_ , but I _do_ miss it.” He said simply.

 

“I thought that might be the case. How about if Nathaniel and I took over Lily’s care for a night and morning, until noon the next day, and you and Lucius can have a night and the next morning to do whatever you want; Sleep in, have breakfast in bed, _make slow, lazy love to each other_. Whatever you're in the mood for. We'll do it if you'll take over watching Zaren that night and the next morning in return. What do you think? Sound good?” He asked.

 

Harry relayed the offer to Lucius, who had been talking to Trystan, via the bond, and received a resounding yes. He laughed and turned his attention back to Revyn. “Lucius likes the idea; we’ll do it!”

 

Revyn smiled widely. “Awesome! Does tonight and tomorrow sound good for you?” He checked.

 

Harry nodded. “Sounds _wonderful_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you also reading Crusade, it's soon to be updated. I'm working on the last scene, and it's an important conversation, so I have to get it right. I'll try to have it out by Thanksgiving, which is Thursday, for my non-American friends. So be ready for that. Comments are love! Smut next chapter!


	10. A Lazy Morning

Harry woke and rolled over to see his mate’s sleeping face. They’d both stayed up the night before to make sure Revyn was able to take care of two babies on his own. Their fears had been nullified when they realized that he had Nathan watching their son, while Revyn took care of Lily. Harry had sent a house-elf with two small bottles of breast milk (there was a handy spell that worked better than a Muggle pump, and no need for cleaning afterward!) and Harry cast the spell a second time, calling Kittle and handing him the two small bottles. “Give these to Revyn, for Lily.” He said softly, then eyed his mate.

 

He smirked and rolled the man onto his back. Lucius snuffled a bit, not quite a snore, but close, and Harry snickered softly. He grabbed his wand and cast a spell on Lucius to relax and lube him, and the man shifted a bit, and Harry held his breath until he stopped moving.

 

Still sleeping.

 

Wonderful.

 

Harry moved Lucius’ legs further apart and got between them. He hoped Lucius wouldn’t mind, he’d been good, _surely_ the man wouldn’t begrudge him this?

 

He positioned himself and slid in.

 

Lucius hummed and his eyelids fluttered, then sleepy eyes opened. “Harry?” He realized that he was full, and glanced down, then met his husband’s eyes in amusement. “You couldn’t wait until I was awake? And able to consent?” He added, rolling his hips to prove he wasn’t angry.

 

Harry bit his lip. “It’s better to beg forgiveness than ask permission.” He quipped. “I _had_ to, it’s been _so long_!” He added.

 

Lucius chuckled. “I’m not angry, just surprised. Now that you’re _in me_ , though, make it _count_.” He ordered, clamping down his inner muscles on Harry’s cock, making the teen yelp and his hips jerk forward involuntarily.

 

In retaliation, Harry leaned forward and fastened his mouth over Lucius' claiming mark, sucking and biting at it, making the man shiver and gasp out profanities as he lost total control over his body's reactions.

 

“Harry, _no_!” He moaned, trying—unsuccessfully—to squirm away.

 

Harry just chuckled around his mouthful and bit down one more time before pulling his mouth away. “Now will you let me do this without trying to end it early?” He asked.

 

“In my defence, I wasn’t trying to, but yes, I’ll let you have the lead this time.” Lucius agreed.

 

Harry smiled widely. “Good. Then let's begin.” He added, grabbing hold of Lucius’ hips and beginning to thrust.

 

Lucius moved with him, shifting as well as he was able to while in Harry's grasp, and let out soft, appreciative noises when Harry managed to move in a way he liked.

 

Harry, on the other hand, was focusing all of his attention on finding Lucius' sweet spot. He knew the blond enjoyed their encounters even when he _didn't_ manage to find it, but he wanted his husband to lose his composure, and there was only one way to bring that about.

 

He shifted a bit, thrust again, and Lucius arched back and shouted out, hands flying up to clutch at the pillow his head was on.

 

Success.

 

“Right there, Harry! Don’t stop!” Lucius choked out, confirming Harry's assumption.

 

Harry focused on making sure he hit the same spot with every thrust, and watched Lucius' face as it slowly but surely turned pink, as the man panted and moaned beneath him.

 

Once Lucius' face had turned a nice, vibrant shade of pink, Harry was satisfied that his husband was too far gone to notice if he happened to miss the prostate more often than not and sped up, grabbing Lucius' cock and heading for the big finish.

 

Lucius’ breath hitched, then stopped completely—he had a habit of holding his breath just before coming when he bottomed—and let out the breath in a shout as he came, setting Harry off with him.

 

“Mm.” was the man's verdict when Harry had collapsed atop him. “That was a wonderful way to start the day. Thank you, love.” Lucius said, rubbing gentle circles over the base of Harry's wings, which were draped heavily over them both.

 

Harry shifted, just enough to kiss Lucius, and then rolled off of him and to the side. “So, what time is it?” He asked.

 

Lucius pulled out his wand and cast ‘tempus' and the numbers 10:34 showed in the air for a few moments. Lucius smirked. “Early enough for breakfast in bed. What would you like?”

 

“Something that we can feed to each other.” Harry said happily. “No grapes.” He added, remembering that he was currently on the potion.

 

Lucius chuckled. “I think that can be arranged.”


	11. Unexpected Visitors

“Lily Flower, come to Daddy!” Harry encouraged, holding his arms out to his daughter.

 

She turned toward him and let go of the table. “Da!” She squealed, taking a few steps toward him, teetering slightly.

 

Lucius walked into the room, and smiled, seeing his daughter wobbling as she stumble-walked toward Harry, making it nearly to him before falling back onto her bum.

 

“Da! Da!” Lily babbled, crawling the rest of the way to Harry.

 

Harry laughed and picked her up, holding her high above his head. “Yes, Dada! And look, there's Father, too!”

 

Lily noticed Lucius as Harry pointed him out, and reached out toward him. “Fa! Fa, fa!”

 

Lucius smiled tenderly, sitting next to Harry. “She can only manage one syllable, but for now, it’s enough. _We_ know what she means, and that’s really all that matters.”

 

Harry hummed his agreement, bringing Lily in close to his chest. She began rooting around, and Harry opened his shirt and brought her mouth to a nipple. She proceeded to ignore the nipple, and instead sunk her sharp little fangs in a few inches further down, breaking the skin and beginning to drink. “Ow, you little _vampire_!” Harry muttered.

 

Lucius laughed. “Now you know how _I_ feel.” He told his mate. “She’s bitten me, too, but that’s usually fingers, as I am smart enough to keep my chest out of range of her fangs.”

 

Harry shot him a disgruntled look. “Oh, ha, ha. Circumstances are a bit different for us, I can never be sure if she wants _blood_ or _milk_. And she usually wants a bit of _both_.” He added, as Lily removed her fangs and rooted around again until she found the nipple and began nursing normally. “See?” Harry asked.

 

“Well, she’s a growing girl. Isn’t our little beauty?” Lucius asked her, stroking her cheek and watching heavy-lidded dark blue eyes closing and opening, staying closed longer each time as Lily valiantly fought sleep. “It’s only natural that she’d want to consume as much of you as you’ll let her.” His eyes darkened and honed in on Harry’s lips. “After all, she takes so much after me. And I _always_ want to consume you. How about when she falls asleep we have Ellie watch her and we can sneak away for a quick tumble in bed? Possibly a bath or shower after?” He suggested hopefully.

 

Harry was about to answer, letting Lucius follow the suggestion with a kiss, when a voice called out from the receiving room.

 

“Yoo-hoo! Where’s my favourite niece?”

 

Harry groaned, breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead against Lucius’ in regret.

 

“Which one is that?” Lucius asked as they heard footsteps approaching from down the hall.

 

“Ginny.” Harry told him.

 

Lucius sighed sadly. “So one that doesn’t get to take Lily out alone. Lovely.” He muttered.

 

“I’m afraid so.” Harry said, looking down at Lily. “At least, not yet.”

 

They had a rule that Aunts and Uncles could take Lily out of the Manor unsupervised for up to four hours, provided they had enough experience with children, meaning they had to have at least one child of their own and two months of parenthood under their belt. Ginny had neither yet. She visited often, though, and knew that once Lily was a few years old, she’d be allowed to take her for a bit, child of her own or no.

 

Ginny peeked into the room and smiled. “Oh, aren’t you three the very _picture_ of domesticity?” She cooed, pulling out a small, muggle disposable camera and snapping a quick photo.

 

Her father had learned to develop Muggle film in his shed and had added on another room in which to do so. So Harry was used to getting random photos taken now. He had a feeling Ginny and Hermione were putting together a photo album or scrapbook for either him or Lily.

 

“Is she asleep?” Ginny asked in a whisper, kneeling down next to Harry.

 

“Almost.” Harry answered. “Want to hold her? She’s mostly stopped sucking.” He said, breaking the suction on his nipple and transferring the sleepy baby to Ginny’s arms.

 

Ginny looked down, enraptured. “Oh, I want one _so bad_!” She breathed, then sobered. “But Neville’s busy with starting the nursery and building a client base, and I’m almost first string with the Harpies. We’re just not _ready_ for a baby yet. Much as it pains me to admit.” She finished.

 

“Give it a few more years, and I’m sure we’ll be willing to let you borrow ours.” Lucius told her. “I’m going to go get some more paperwork done.” He said, getting up and leaving for his study.

 

Ginny watched him go with a frown. “Did I do something _wrong_? Why does Luscious always _leave_ when I come over?” She asked in an undertone after he’d walked away.

 

Harry snorted. “Could be because you call him that.” He pointed out. “Of course, _I’ve_ never told him that. He’s just not used to being around Gryffindors. It physically pains him, at times, I think.” He said jokingly.

 

Ginny shrugged. “Whatever. It gets me more time with our Lily. She’s a beautiful baby, Harry. Truly.”

 

“Thanks. We all think so.” He agreed.


	12. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! This chapter took a while to complete, but I never said this story would get frequent updates, just that I'd post when I finished one, which was just this morning. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A loud wail broke the silence and Harry cracked open an eye. He rolled over to give his husband a kiss. “Merry Christmas.”

 

“Mm, yes, and a very merry one it is.” Lucius agreed. “I'll go get Lily.”

 

“No, you will _not_!” Harry rolled out of bed. “I know what your ploy is; you'll dress her in that green dress!”

 

“And what's wrong with that?” Lucius asked, watching Harry's bare bum as he walked to the wardrobe.

 

“She's wearing the _red_ one; I got it specifically for today!” Harry told him. “It’s Christmas, she needs to wear red.”

 

Lucius frowned. “Green is a Christmas colour, too.” He protested.

 

Harry walked to the nursery door. “She's wearing red like a _proper_ Gryffindor.” He said flatly, walking in to find his daughter being changed by Ellie. “Hello, Ellie. And how is my little princess today?” He cooed at Lily.

 

“Our little _Slytherin_ is wonderful, just as she is _every_ day.” Lucius said, walking in the doorway to join Harry.

 

Harry huffed. “She might be a Ravenclaw, you know.” He pointed out, playing devil's advocate.

 

“You won’t raise her to be _that_ studious.” Lucius denied as Harry picked her up and brought her to his chest.

 

Harry winced as she bit down on his nipple, eager to get her blood and milk together. “Or a Hufflepuff.” He added.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Not _our_ daughter; she’s destined for greater things.”

 

Harry hummed. “We'll see. When she’s older.”

 

“That we will.” Lucius agreed.

 

Harry walked over to the little wardrobe in the nursery and drew out the frilly, lacy red dress he had gotten for Lily’s first Christmas. “She's going to be _adorable_ in this!” He declared happily.

 

Lucius chuckled. “She's _always_ adorable. But you're right; she will be extra cute in that.”

 

Harry sat in the rocker. “You should go get dressed. You'll need the extra time to do your hair.”

 

“And leave tending the baby to the womenfolk?” Lucius teased.

 

Harry's head snapped up from his contemplation of Lily and he narrowed his eyes at his mate. “Say that again.” He hissed.

 

Lucius took a judicious step backward. “No, I don’t think I shall.” He said before fleeing the scene.

 

Harry looked down at Lily again. “Your father is lucky I’m so in love with him. Still, if he makes another comment likening me to a _girl_ , I may kill him yet.” He said.

 

*****

 

“Hi, Harry.” Hermione said, before turning her attention to Lily. “Oh, look how lovely she is in her Christmas dress! How precious!” She bent to give Lily a kiss on her forehead as the baby wriggled and made little babbling sounds.

 

Harry offered Lily to Hermione as she and Ron stepped into the Manor. “You need the practice.” He said, looking pointedly at her rounded stomach.

 

Hermione had relented in June of last year, and she and Ron had gotten engaged, and had wasted no time getting the wedding sorted and done. She was now just over three months pregnant and wasn't letting that slow her down at _all_ in regards to her career. She was working in the Ministry, in the Department for Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures, and she was in the process of trying to set up a sub-division to deal with house-elf rights, but so far, the Ministry was proving highly resistant to that, so she was also trying to push through her changes to the Werewolf laws. _That_ agenda was, so far, faring little better.

 

Ron, on the other hand, was working at the twins' shop.

 

“So, how's life? The husband? And all that rot?” Ron asked, slapping Harry on the back as soon as Hermione had taken Lily.

 

“Everything's great. I just patented a hair-straightening charm. Should replace Sleekeasy for some people, if all they want is straight hair. For people like Hermione, though, the hair potion is still going to need to be used. Sorry, Mione.” Harry said lightly.

 

Hermione shrugged. “It’s fine, it’s not like my hair _offends_ me or anything.”

 

“Didn’t your family _create_ Sleekeasy? Why would you want to _replace_ it?” Ron asked, stymied.

 

Harry shrugged. “Yeah, that’s one place the Potters got a lot of their money from, but creating spells is good money, too, if you can actually come up with one that works and hasn’t been done before. The first few books to use it pay me royalties, and _after_ that it becomes common knowledge. It’s good money, not that I really _need_ it. It just keeps me from being totally idle.”

 

“Well, let's get to the tree. I have gifts for everybody. We're heading to the Burrow after, do you want to come? Lucius is invited, too.”

 

“No, Severus and Draco are coming by later, and we agreed we were going to have a quiet, family Christmas, just us Faurae. We'll come by tomorrow, though.” Harry promised.

 

“Fine, as long as you promise to bring Lily. Molly wants to see her again.” Hermione told him.

 

Harry grinned. “That's because she’s the sweetest, cutest baby in the world.” He said, more to Lily then to Hermione. “I don’t blame her.”


	13. Boxing Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I got distracted. Will likely happen again, and I will feel horrible again, but I'm working on something to actually publish (Well, e-publish, at least), and it's got me paying less attention to these fics. But I will try to keep up on these until they are finished. 
> 
> I will do my best.

Harry heard Lily wail and sat up. He cast the charm to fill two small bottles of breast milk and elbowed Lucius. “Here. Go feed your daughter.” He groused, handing over a bottle.

 

“Why do I have to feed her?” He mumbled into the pillow.

 

“Because I’m letting you dress her in that green monstrosity today. Have fun.” Harry replied, going back to sleep for a half-hour.

 

Lucius sighed and got up. He walked into the nursery. “My little flower, _why_ are you up so early?” He asked, picking her up and sticking the nipple of the bottle into her hungry mouth. “Daddy needs his sleep, and _Father_ wouldn’t have minded a lie-in, either.” He sat down in the rocking chair and gently rocked, watching her suck on the bottle voraciously. “At least you’ve got a good appetite. We don’t have to worry about you ever going on a hunger strike. You'd never make it very long.”

 

Lily scowled up at him and Lucius raised a brow at her in return. “Don’t give me that sass, young lady. It was a simple observation. Now finish your bottle so we can dress you. Every woman in the family has worn this dress, it’s a Malfoy tradition to wear it on Christmas. You're a day late, but it will be fine. The important thing is that you’ll have worn it.” He smiled. “After all, not everyone _fit_ it at Christmas. They wore it when they could.”

 

Lily stopped sucking and smacked her lips.

 

Lucius smiled fondly. “Fine, you can have a bit.” He said, tapping his finger against her lips.

 

She opened her mouth and took in the finger, biting and beginning to suck.

 

Lucius winced. “Careful, don’t bite straight _through_ the finger! I still have uses for them, after all!” He said quietly. “Mostly for your Daddy's benefit, of course, but don’t let him know I told you that.” He added.

 

Ellie popped in and waited patiently while Lily fed, then held out her arms for the baby.

 

Lucius handed her over and turned to rifle through her small wardrobe for the dress she was going to wear while Ellie took care of changing her nappy.

 

Lucius drew out the dress, smiling happily.

 

*****

 

Molly opened the door, smiling widely. “Well, _hello_ , you three!” She said cheerfully. “Oh, isn’t she _lovely_ today?” She cooed, taking Lily from Harry and cuddling her close.

 

“We brought wine. And apple tarts made by the elves. I think you'll like them. Bringing some of them was my idea. Lucius decided on bringing wine, as well.” Harry said.

 

“That was sweet of you.” She said. “You can put the wine and tarts on the table, we'll open the wine just before dinner to let it breathe a bit.”

 

Lucius nodded and headed into the kitchen to relieve himself of his burdens.

 

“Um, Harry, dear, are you aware that the clasps on this dress are _snake heads_?” She pointed out.

 

Harry’s face darkened. “Are they really?” He asked.

 

Molly pointed to one and Harry leaned closer, then huffed. “ _Lucius Malfoy_!” He shouted, storming through the house toward the kitchen. “I thought you said it was a _Christmas_ dress, not a _Slytherin_ dress!”

 

Molly smiled as she heard Lucius retort, “It _is_ a Christmas dress, what are you hollering for?”

 

“Those two never stop. They're either having a row or all over each other, there’s no in-between.” She said fondly. “Well, you can come sit with Grandma, how does that sound?”

 

“There's _snakes_ on it!” Harry spat.

 

Lucius' voice was exasperated as he replied, “There are snakes on a _good deal_ of things belonging to the family, we _like them_.” He told Harry before emerging from the kitchen, Harry on his heels.

 

“I thought I told you not to try and make her into a perfect little Slytherin like you did with Draco!” Harry said to his mate.

 

Lucius sat beside Bill. “And I’m not _going to_. Hello, William.”

 

Bill smiled at the argument, one he'd seen play out three times now. “Hello, Lucius. How are you doing?” He asked.

 

Lucius glanced up at Harry, who was staring him down, hands on his hips, and sighed. “I've been better.” He said.

 

Harry pursed his lips. “So you’re telling me the dress having snakes on it is pure _coincidence_?” He asked.

 

Lucius nodded. “And it will likely happen again, but I shall endeavour to _warn_ you next time. So you don’t jump down my throat again.” He murmured.

 

All the fight visibly drained out of Harry. “Alright, then.” He sat himself directly in Lucius' lap, turning sideways to wrap his arms around his mate’s neck. “Then let's kiss and make up, yeah?”

 

Lucius chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. “I’m sorry.” He murmured as Harry pulled back. “I didn’t think of how it would look to you. I’m not trying to influence her; the dress is simply family tradition. It is important to me.”

 

Harry nodded. “I’m sorry too, for immediately jumping to conclusions. I'll _try_ not to get all shouty immediately if something like this happens again.” He said.

 

Molly smiled at them from where she was sitting with Lily. “There, all straightened out. Now, Harry, get off of Lucius and sit on the _furniture_ like a _civilized_ person.” She said, amusement thick in her voice.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and got up, sitting next to Lucius. Ron was on his other side. “Where's Mione?” He asked.

 

Ron grinned. “Loo. She'll be out soon.” He said.

 

As if the words had summoned her, Hermione waddled down the stairs, carefully taking each step while bracing on the wall.

 

Ron jumped up and went to help her. “Feeling better?” He asked in a whisper.

 

“A bit.” She answered. She saw the new arrivals and smiled. “Hello, Harry. And Lucius. How are you two today?”

 

Lucius gave her a wry smile. “I've been yelled at already. So as well as can be expected.”

 

Hermione frowned at Harry. “What was it _this_ time?” She asked him.

 

Harry smiled sheepishly. “Ah, the dress Lucius put her in has snake-head clasps on the back. I may have accused him of trying to turn her into a perfect little Slytherin like he did with Draco. We made up already!” He added at her disapproving look.

 

Hermione took the armchair sitting next to the couch and rested her hands on her stomach. “Well, try to keep any further shouting to a minimum. I'm going to pop any day now, and you _don't_ want to be the one to set me off.” She warned.

 

Molly got up. “I'll go get started on dinner.” She said, handing Lily to Harry.

 

*****

 

“Ba!” Lily demanded as Harry tried to feed her some mashed potatoes. “Ba! Ba!” She repeated, turning her head away from the food.

 

“No, no bottle.” Harry told her patiently. “We're weaning you, remember? You're eating what everyone else is eating tonight. Just softer for most things.” He added. “After all, you’re almost a year old now. So try the mashed potatoes. You can have some mashed-up roast and carrots after that.” He coaxed.

 

Lily opened her mouth and accepted the food, blinking at the flavour and dribbling a little bit down her chin.

 

“Well, most of it went down, we'll count that as a success.” Harry decided, giving her another bite.

 

Dinner continued in that vein, Lily mildly resisting every attempt to give her new foods until the applesauce came out, when everyone had progressed to the apple tarts. She loved applesauce, and ate it eagerly.

 

Harry passed her off to Lucius once she was asleep and proceeded to have two glasses of wine with his dessert. Lucius just smiled and let him, knowing that the bottle left over from that morning was under a preservation charm at home for bedtime, so anything Harry imbibed would be out of his system before Lily needed milk directly from him again.

 

And a mildly tipsy Harry was a very _agreeable_ and _amorous_ Harry.

 

Lucius couldn't wait for later that night.


End file.
